Adult!
by BeruduCinta
Summary: Tidak semua doa itu harus dikabulkan. Sosok anak kecil tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa. Apakah dia bisa menghadapi semuanya? Duh, kalau jadi dewasa, apa harus punya pacar juga? Pair: SasuNaru. Thx buat little sister. Chap:prologue


Kata ibu, bidadari itu ada di langit. Tugas mereka adalah melantunkan nyanyian-nyanyian suci untuk mendoakan umat manusia, dan berharap jika di dunia selalu tercipta kebaikan bagi penghuninya. Sedangkan, tugas manusia begitu mudah. Mereka hanyalah perlu berdoa dan berusaha mencapai kebaikan bagi mereka sendiri.

Mengingat cerita malam seorang ibu, anak kecil berambut pirang kini berdoa dengan tulusnya agar hidupnya yang sekarang lebih baik dari hari esok. Ia terus berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa, hingga tanpa disadari sebuah bintang bersinar dengan terang, bersiap-siap mengambulkan permohonannya.

"Tuhan yang baik di atas sana. Tolong kirimkan bintang berisi bidadari untukku, Tuhan..," kata sang anak kecil. Sambil menghadap jendela, anak kecil yang sedang berdoa tersebut memandang langit. "Agar aku bisa cepat dewasa, dan bisa menolong ibu dan ayahku dari kesulitan..," tangisan mulai turun. Ia menangis ketika mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang hidup sengsara dan tiba-tiba terlilit hutang. "Aku mohon Tuhan.. aku kasihan sama mereka..," katanya, semakin serius dalam berdoa. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang baik setelah dewasa. Terima kasih Tuhan telah mendengar curhatanku. Amin..," untuk ucapan terakhirnya dalam berdoa.

Lalu, tanpa diketahui oleh anak polos yang sedang melabuhkan pikirannya ke alam mimpi, sang pencipta pun menurunkan satu bidadari paling bersinar di antara bidadari lainnya untuk memberitahukan, jika apapun yang dikehendaki sang pencipta, maka hal apapun tidaklah mustahil untuk dikabulkan.

* * *

**Adult!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Kolaborasi: Tazmaniadevil (romance) dan BeruduCinta (alur)  
**

**Cerita seorang kakak—adik yang kesepian, dan merindukan sosok seorang ibu.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

Setelah malam dingin berlalu, sang fajar pun mulai memunculkan wujudnya. Selain itu, burung-burung gereja sibuk berkicau, menyambut musim panas yang sebentar lagi tiba. Di dalam sebuah jendela yang basah akibat embun-embun pagi, terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tertidur dengan dilapisi selimut, sehingga tidak ada sedikitpun hawa menusuk yang menghinggapi tubuhnya.

"Tuan Muda!" suara sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah samping pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Tuan muda, bangun!" katanya lagi, ketika tidak ada respon sama sekali dari pihak yang dibangunkan. "Tuan, muda, kakek memerintah anda untuk menghadap dan memimpin rapat misi untuk minggu depan..," informasi pria berambut klimis, dengan status sebagai seorang pelayan di kediaman tuan muda tersebut.

Secara malas, pemuda yang yang dipanggil tuan muda tersebut membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat kamarnya begitu tidaklah biasa. Oke, kamar yang memiliki atap terbuat dari jerami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suatu atap yang begitu menakjubkan, hingga si pemilik kamar sendiri tidak bisa menjabarkan seberapa takjub pemandangan di atasnya.

Selesainya memandang sekeliling kamar, pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki akhirnya memandang pria berseragam pelayan secara lengkap, di sampingnya. "Kamu siapa?" tanya si pemuda, bingung. "I—ini dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Ia segera merubah posisi menjadi terduduk ketika menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya begitu asing.

"Apa yang Tuan Muda Uzumaki katakan? Tentu ini adalah kamar Tuan. Ayo, Tuan! Kita harus siap-siap menghadap kakek tuan..," si pelayan mengangguk hormat pada pemuda yang sedang kebingungan di depannya. "Saya permisi dulu, Tuan. Masih ada yang harus saya kerjakan. Dimohon tuan untuk segera bersiap-siap..," katanya, sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan segala kebingungan pada pemuda yang masih saja duduk di atas kasur.

Rasa heran dan takut mulai melanda Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya berada dimana, dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Naruto melihat tangannya. Tangan yang besar, dan begitu kuat, sehingga membuat dirinya _shock_. Lalu, dengan panik pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berlari ke arah kaca untuk memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"A—apa ini?" Naruto bergumam ketika menyadari suaranya berubah menjadi besar. "Ke—kenapa dengan suaraku? Kenapa wa—wajahku jadi seperti ini?" pemuda berambut pirang memegang pipinya dengan panik. "A—ada apa denganku? Apa yang terjadi?" ia mencoba mencubit dirinya sendiri, tetapi rasa sakit tiba-tiba menghantam kulitnya. "Sa—sakit..," ringisnya sambil mengibaskan tangan yang telah dia cubit.

Kepanikan mulai melanda Naruto. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, kepanikannya sedikit menghilang, ketika dia mengingat ayah dan ibunya.

"Ibu, ayah?" gumam Uzumaki. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar untuk menemui ibu ayahnya.

_Pa—pasti mereka tahu semua ini… _

Naruto yang tiba-tiba mempunyai tubuh dewasa berlari menelusuri koridor-koridor kamar untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

**BeruduCinta**

Tidak ada orang tua Naruto dimanapun. Apa yang ditemui Naruto hanyalah orang-orang berpakaian jas serba hitam yang selalu mengangguk hormat, dan ketakutan ketika berpapasan dengannya.

_Ke—kenapa mereka begitu aneh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Uzumaki terus menelusuri lorong, di setiap pinggiran kamar, dan memasuki berbagai macam ruangan yang terdapat di dalam rumah megah ini dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Namun, tidak ada satupun orang yang dia kenal. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tampaknya bisa membantunya untuk mencari orang tuanya. Semua orang yang dia tanya hanyalah merengut, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya, lalu meminta maaf, ketika mereka tidaklah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"IBU? AYAH?" teriak Naruto, mencoba untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya ketika rasa prustasi melanda dirinya. "IBU, AYAH, KALIAN ADA DIMANA?" teriaknya lagi, dengan cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. "IBU, AYAH! JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU TAKUT…," lirihnya, ketika orang-orang yang melewatinya hanya memandang heran, dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang berlebihan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu di saat keluar kamar?"

Uzumaki berhenti menangis ketika mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia memandang ke depan, ketika sosok laki-laki berumur—berdiri di depannya—dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun rasa heran tercermin dari sorot matanya.

"Ka—kau siapa?" Naruto bertanya, tidak mengenal sosok pria yang berdiri di depannya.

Pria paruh baya yang sedang dipandang Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ketika pemuda di depannya bertanya hal yang aneh. "Kau cepatlah ganti pakaianmu. Kita harus merapatkan sesuatu..," katanya, tidak mau melayani keanehan pada diri Naruto.

"Merapatkan? Untuk apa kita merapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto yang rupanya memiliki kepribadian dan pola pikir anak SD, tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang dikeluarkan orang tua di depannya. "Ka—kau siapa? Aku takut..," lirihnya, di saat tubuh mungil sang pemuda gemetar, menyesal telah mengeluarkan doa yang aneh di saat malam berbintang.

Pria yang sedang diajak bicara Naruto terdiam.

"Ja—jawab..," dengan pelan, Naruto menundukan kepalanya disaat pria paruh baya di depannya memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"Jangan bercanda lagi!" seru pria tersebut, bersuara keras, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

Kepergian sang pria hanyalah bisa ditatap heran oleh Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menangis berlebihan karena Naruto tahu harapan terbesarnya telah terkabul. Walaupun, masih di dalam keadaan setengah percaya. Tetapi, jika sekarang bukanlah mimpi… dimana orang tuanya? Siapa pria yang berbicara dengannya tadi? Lalu, siapa orang-orang berjas hitam di sekitarnya yang terus memandangnya dengan rasa takut?

Kehidupan yang diawali dari sebuah doa terkabul menjadi awal dari cerita ini. Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan seorang anak yang harus belajar menjadi dewasa agar bisa bertahan di dunianya yang baru. Persahabatan, air mata, dan konflik yang rumit akan menjadi makna dari isi cerita. Tetapi, apakah semua akan berakhir dengan keinginan sang anak? Sejauh mana seorang anak bisa bertahan ketika dihadapkan dalam dunia orang dewasa?

Hanya doa dan perjuangan yang bisa menjawabnya.

_**To Be Continued..**_

Setelah pensiun cukup lama dari _pairing_ SasuNaru, akhirnya balik lagi dengan membawa cerita yang _heavy theme_. Tapi, tidak masalah. Terpenting ceritanya seru-seruan saja. Masalah _rating adult_, walaupun Berudu adalah pecinta NaruHina, _romance_ di cerita ini bisa _di-handle_ oleh seseorang #senyummanissambilmandangTaz.

Oke, makasih sudah baca. Chapter 2 akan mulai lebih diperpanjang dan mulai memasuki inti cerita.

_See 'ya again!_


End file.
